game_of_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Saldarae
Character Sheet: Faction: Saldarae Race: Saltari, Balorin, and Reehn Character Name: Falora Merrti, Ringleader Age: 218 Sex: Female Appearance: As Ringleader, Falora is an artiste. She wears fitted costumes with embellished full skirts in layers that make her great at a quick-change. Hers is the largest headdress, though, with all of the Saltaris’ bodies, it is hard to tell what is natural, and what is costume. Wearing deep purples accented with white and gold is typical for her, so that she will always stand out in a crowd. Her skin changes to meet the needs of a performance. Bio: Falora rose through the ranks of the Saltari by being great in business. She’s much more a physical being than she is loquacious, but she knows how to hype and make her audience and guests feel welcome. She is the founder of the Saldarae Casino, which quickly turned around the flailing economy after the Malar Wars. The tensions released, the three races finally came together, and this led quite directly to the peace of the commonwealth between the Saltari, Balorin, and Reehn. Falora knows the bottom line. Her ad campaigns quickly spread her face throughout the system, and she was the first leader chosen in the new Council. Crew: -- Rolim Lat: Beginning his life as a holographic director, Rolim loves the arts, and works closely with Falora in advertising. Balorin speak with many tones and tongues at once, like a living instrument. Natural storytellers, the Balorin usually prefer speaking roles on stage, but Rolim prefers a crew to an audience. Despite this, he is incredibly insightful at discerning the needs of others. Many say he is the real reason for Falora’s most successful campaigns, and why she was able to bridge her way from Casino head to commonwealth Councilor. He advised her to retain the title of Ringleader, and designed the sigil of the Saldarae when the races united. --Linae Neeph: Better at talking than Falora as a morphing Reehn, Linae is usually the first fleet officer to scout new locations for the traveling Casino and show. She is particularly skilled at deciding which planets are worth the trip, and seeing how well they will receive the performers. If they are too tight with the coin, Neeph suggests they pass on without stopping. Hers is the only Reehn family with their own moon vacation home. Family: The Merrti family headlined the Saltari (in common tongue “circus” or “traveling show”) for many years. They are a large group which train on planet and join the stars once they’ve earned the right through performance. Although Falora’s father bore 7 children (a rather conservative number for the Saltari), only Falora chose to stop performing and focus solely on business. Her siblings and mother are all still on stage to this day, though her father has retired and settled for terra firma once again. His children raised, he has chosen to take up coaching to fill his days and stay in contact with the Saltari. When the fleet is near home planet, he never misses a performance. Stats: Fleet: 3 Ship: 4 Infrastructure: 5 Diplomacy: 2 Luck: 1 Faction Sigil/Motto: Acrobatic alien with a trail of glittering credits and stars. “The Greatest Show in the Galaxy.” Other Pertinent Info: “Life in space is hard won. Solar flares, black holes, piracy, and biological threats are ordinary burdens to maintaining our commonwealth. But we are all natural explorers in this new frontier. You deserve to be rewarded. With credit packages for all budgets, let Saldarae sweep you off your feet without turning off the gravity. Our crew has specialized to fascinate you from the moment you dock until you fly back into the stars, taking your experiences with you into the farthest reaches of space. Too much time asteroid mining? Take some time off in our private spa complete with centi-armed masseurs. Tired of glad-handing as an ambassador? Book a private Galactic Rings table with space for only your friends. Can’t keep up with the most recent space tech? Check out the Phenomenon Shopping Center with your customizable interface to help you try it before you buy it. Keep the kiddies busy with our morphing playland. And don’t forget that trip to the Buffet at the End of the Universe before you come to see the pinnacle in entertainment, the one, the orginal, Saldarae Transplanetary Saltari. Welcome aboard the Saldarae Casinos and Fleet. The Greatest Show in the Galaxy.” A group of daredevils formed the original Saltari, which continued to amass fans on their tours throughout the galaxy. The race embraced those who could push the boundaries of physicality, likely tied to the fact that they spawn in large numbers and are seemingly invincible, though that is surely conjecture, as many have died or disappeared in confrontation. The high level of devotion from their fans turned religious and devotees of the other races in the system crowded to every performance, forcing the fleet to get larger. More and more types of performers were added, and, after the Birun Treaty, other races joined in, thus expanding the Saldarae further. They are now a multi-race fleet of prime entertainment and relaxation, which includes animal acts, scripted tricks and theatre, and an incredible showcase of oddities and new technology nestled aboard ships built for every comfort at the push of a button. They love to bend the boundaries of reality to the point of wonder. Keeping others enthralled makes purses loose, and the Saldarae live to host. The Saldarae have already built their ships into a vast Casino network, and they are looking to bring the Big Show to many more potential fans.